


Chapter One: The Coat Room

by Aria_Ametrine



Series: Blitz Kidz [1]
Category: 70s - Fandom, 80s - Fandom, Blitz Club, Boy George - Fandom, Marilyn - Fandom, Philip Salon, Steve Strange - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Ametrine/pseuds/Aria_Ametrine
Summary: After performing at the spunky and unique Blitz Club, Aria discovers her long time girlfriend, Steph, cheating on her. However, from that experience she meets people who will change her life forever.
Series: Blitz Kidz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009617
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Chapter One: The Coat Room

Chapter 1  
The Coat room

There’s a ripple of silence among the audience as Steve Strange steps up to the mic. Even from behind the tattered ( but tastefully done so) curtain, I can feel the reverence they have for him.  
“ How are you freaks doing tonight?”  
Screams, stomps, whoops and hollers thunder throughout the Blitz club. Of all the places I’ve ever performed at, Blitz is by far my favorite. People from all different walks of life fill up the small club in their freaky finery.  
“ Alright, alright, shut up!”  
The roar quiets down and Steve cleans his throat.  
“We’ve got some live music tonight! This band has come all the way from the United States Of Gluttony...I mean America….actually no I mean gluttony!”  
He flashes an innocent smile as people erupt into laughter. Even I chuckle under my breath.  
“ Ladies and goblins, give it up for The Screeching Vixens!”  
_  
After the show, I feel like my bladder is gonna explode. While my bandmates run to our van to freshen up, I slip off to try and find a toilet.  
As I clumsily make my way through the swarming hive of fellow deviants, a few people whistle at me and try to get me to come over to them. Of course, I ignore them. I don’t like the way they’re looking at me.  
Drag kings and queens dance around in sparkling platforms. Couples fondle each other in dark corners. David Bowie blasts from the cheap speakers. This place is incredible!  
“How'd ya do, I’m Phillip!”  
A spunky young man with dark hair spiked into horns holds out his hand excitedly. He has on that pure white foundation that seems to be popular around these parts. I’ll need to get me some.  
“Hey, I’m Aria.” I smile awkwardly, realizing how pronounced my American accent is.  
“Aria! There’s a name you don’t hear often. I like it!”  
He looks me up and down  
“Well Aria, you look lost. Looking for the toilet?”  
I’m shocked at how easily he figured me out. Maybe it was a lucky guess? Judging by his smug look, that seems unlikely.  
“Uh, yeah...can you lead me to it?”  
“Well, of course dear! Happy to help the newcomer!”  
We weave through drunken revelers. More than a few have passed out and been moved off to the side, their intricately applied makeup now smeared down their face.  
Eventually we come to a doorway. Inside are a few stalls, most without doors, and a couple of dirty sinks.  
As I make my way inside, it isn’t the filth that stops me in my tracks and turns my stomach. No, it’s my girlfriend, Steph, with her tongue halfway down some bleach-blonde guys throat. She doesn’t even notice me.  
Miraculously, Phillip once again comes to my rescue. He wordlessly grabs my elbow, a sad look on his face, and drags me away.  
I don’t know where we are going and I don’t care. My brain is in a dazed shock from the pure betrayal. Steph, who I've known since kindergarten. Steph, who’s been my devoted partner since middle school. She cheated on me. She cheated on me!  
“Georgie, I’ve got something for you!”  
Phillip calls as we enter a dimly lit room which appears to be where they keep the guests coats.  
Two men, one of whom I haven’t seen at all tonight, turn their attention to us.  
The one I haven’t seen where’s a beautiful blue kimono with his hair standing straight up in the air. He looks confused for a second, then gives me a sympathetic gaze.  
“Poor thing, did Rusty turn you down too?”  
The other guy, convincingly dressed like a punk version of Marilyn Monroe, cackles. When I first saw him, I thought he was a woman! He was in front of me at the bar ordering drinks. You can imagine my surprise when he spoke and a masculine voice came out of his mouth!  
Phillip rolls his eyes.  
“Forgive them. They couldn’t take anything seriously, even if their boyfriends jizzed in their hair!”  
All three of them laugh at that. Kimono guy, assumably “Georgie” puts an arm around my shoulders.  
“Really though, what happened? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”  
“Or a straight person!” blondie chimes.  
I manage a cheeky smile at them and fumble with my words.  
“My girlfriend...she...she cheated on me. It really shocked me cuz we’ve been together for almost 6 years.”  
I swallow a sob as it starts to sink in. Steph was not only my first girlfriend, but the person who helped me accept that I like other girls. The thought of ending our relationship causes an empty feeling in my heart.  
They collectively glance at each other, as if silently discussing what to do.  
“Oh dear. Well, I’m George, the coat-room attendant. This is Marilyn, my protégé.”  
Marilyn scoffs.  
“Protégé? Honey, you are wearing MY lipstick!”  
George ignores him, keeping his attention on me.  
“You can stay in here as long as you need to, and if you need a place to stay, you can crash with us for a while.”  
He gives me a squeeze and heads back to whatever he was doing. Which, as it appears, was pickpocketing with Marilyn as lookout.  
George gives me a pointed look.  
“What? It’s not like any of those assholes deserve their wealth!”


End file.
